


i'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, That's it, and hyuck being a queen fan, and like a moment of jeno working at a bar, because bohemian rhapsody, but mainly nohyuck being soft, just fluff, literally just nohyuck being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck went to see Bohemian Rhapsody and now his and Jeno's apartment is filled with the music of Queen. Jeno doesn't complain tho, because he gets to hear Donghyuck sing.





	i'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

**Author's Note:**

> queen inspired me, and this one tumblr prompt. bohemian rhapsody was great, if you havent seen it you should.
> 
> anyways have some soft nohyuck!

Donghyuck had seen the Bohemian Rhapsody film a few days ago and whenever you entered the apartment you could hear a Queen song being played.

Jeno was pretty sure the younger knew all the words to every song at this point. He didn't complain though, he got to hear Donghyuck sing, and that was always a blessing to him.

 

It had been a long day for Jeno, well a long night. A group of already drunk men, he was sure they had just turned old enough to drink, had come to the bar and started harrassing the female bartender Jeno worked with. She and Jeno both had told them multiple times to stop but they just continued being even more disgusting. In the end Jeno risked getting fired and threw them out himself. His coworker had thanked him for basically saving his life and he doubted his boss was going to fire him, so he thought it was gonna be a good night after all.

He was wrong.

Even more drunk people entered the bar, one started a fight, a few more harrassed his coworker, another one broke a table, someone yelled at him for taking so long to make a drink, then there was another one who complained to him about them not having a specific drink and threathened to get him fired.

So when Jeno got home he was tired as hell. He knew Donghyuck was already sleeping so he he walked around the apartment quietly, trying not to wake him up.

He didn't bother going to the shower and just took off his makeup, changed his clothes and climbed under the blankets. Donghyuck immediately hugged him in his sleep and Jeno instantly felt better, falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

Jeno woke up to the sound of song he couldn't recognise, yet, being played loudly. And someone singing along to it. He rupped his eyes and looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Then he looked at the clock, 3:28 pm. Huh. He had slept pretty late. Even for someone with a night job he used to wake up before 12pm. Now it was no wonder Donghyuck was already up.

He sat up and ruffled his hair, now recognising the song being played. Bohemian Rhapsody. Of course. He could hear his boyfriend sing along to it and a smile took over his face.

He stood up and walked towards the door, hearing Donghyuck sing along to the part 'I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me'.

"Now that's a fucking lie," Jeno said when he walked towards to Donghyuck whose hair was messy and who was dancing around the living room. The younger stopped when he heard Jeno, looking at him with a huge grin.

"Nice to know you love me."

Jeno smiled at him and walked closer until he was able to pull Donghyuck into a hug. He looked at the younger with eyes filled with love and adoration. "Of course i love you."

Donghyuck smiled at him and stopd on his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss, before pulling away and starting to dance again. "If you really love me, dance with me."

Jeno laughed but did as he was told.

Because what was he gonna say? No?


End file.
